


Coffee, Dean

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, coffee talk, how to make your coffee healthier, nut butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Dean wakes to something other than his normal roast.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Coffee, Dean

Dean walked into the dining room, gray bathrobe from the bunker loose and open as he gazed bleary eyed at the two woman sitting at the far end of the table, coffee mug and tea cup in hands. Gwen sat at the end -- her usual spot -- and Jai took up two chairs, her leg resting over the arm of the one set beside it, but they both looked up as he walked in. 

On a small cart near the door to the kitchen was not only a carafe of coffee, some electrical thing that kept it from burning and going bad, probably either specifically made for the household or something Gwen spent a crazy amount of money on, and a copper tea pot on a warmer. Beside the pot were several decorative cans of whatever uppity gourmet tea Gwen collected on her travels abroad, a route that had occurred more than once in recent months due to a contact relocating overseas.

Both girls looked up, halted in whatever conversation they were quietly having, and watched him move towards the carafe. He poured a mug -- a confused expression on his face -- took two sugars and dumped it in the otherwise black coffee before turning to look at each.

“What?” But Jai just smirked and Gwen shook her head. He pulled out a chair, the one opposite Jai and right beside Gwen, and plunked down in it before he raised the cup to his face… and sniffed. “What is this?”

“Coffee.” Jai smirked.

“No, what flavor is this?” The annoyed Winchester growled back.

“Hazelnut.” Gwen raised a brow and her cup to sip on the hot tea. 

“Hazelnut?” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m going to guess you don’t have any regular coffee in this place.”

“What do you mean?” Jai flipped her leg down from the armrest and looked at him quizzically. “That is regular coffee. Do I look like the type of person to buy poop bean coffee?”

“Do I even want to know what that is?” Dean grumbled, slouched in his seat, with his hands around the mug.

“Not really.”

“There’s tea if you want. Earl Grey, breakfast blend, black, green…” Gwen spoke up, her tone light but teasing.

“Orange, lemon…” Jai added, her leg going back up as she reclined. “You name it, I think she has it.” Dean just rolled his eyes and sipped at the coffee, blanching at the taste. “It’s not that bad, Dean, I’m sure you’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, but…” He frowned at the mug. “Hazelnut?”

“Nut butter,” Jai winked.

Dean pushed the mug away. “Why would you say that?”

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was continuing  _ our _ conversation.”

“And you were talking about nut butter? How can you even think about that this early in the morning?”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult if you were in the mood.” 

“Where’s Sam? I think you need some one-on-one attention.”

Jai turned her eyes to Gwen, who sat there quietly, just listening for the chance to get in on the conversation. “You gonna tell him?”

“Why should I? It’s not my turn.” Gwen shrugged, reaching for the biscuits on the table. 

“Why do I always have to be the bad guy?” 

“Because you’re bossy… and short.” Gwen replied, raising a brow at the hunter beside her before snagging the spread.

“True, and also true.” Jai focused her attention back on Dean. “Drink your nut butter, I’ll explain later.”

“Cut it with the nut butter thing, Jai.”

“Why? Studies have shown that adding butter to your cup instead of cream and sugar helps your body stay fuller longer and helps slow the inevitable caffeine crash that brings on three o’clock coffee.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re making that up.”

“Sure, because everything I say is bullshit. Look it up.”

“Cinnamon is also a good substitute for cream and sugar.” Gwen added, bring the prepped bread to her mouth, and watched Dean shiver.

“Can we just keep everything the way it is?” Dean glanced at the kitchen door. “Where’s your man-servant, I need bacon.”

“Don’t be rude.” This came from Jai, who couldn’t even call him by his real name.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy.”

“Drink your nut butter and shut up.”

“Are you trying to get on my nerves?”

“I mean… if you think about it…” Jai winked.

“If we’re discussing substitutes,” Dean ignored her and turned to Gwen, “I’ll take mine Irish any day of the week.”

“He has a good point.” Gwen agreed and both sets of eyes were on Jai, who was lost in thought. “Though honey is a good substitute.”

“Honey goes with anything.” Jai shrugged, “at least in your handbook. What kind did you have the other day? Lavender honey?”

“Something like that, yes.” 

“I got one,” the hunter grinned, eyes flitting between Gwen and Dean. “Coke, and not the powdered stuff, like actual soda.”

“Ew, why would you do that?”

“Extra caffeine… bubbles? I don’t know but I know people do that.”

“You know the weirdest stuff.” Dean shook his head, finished up his mug, and got up from the table, headed right back to the carafe. 

“Says the man going for cup two of the nutty cuppa.”

“Can you stop?” Dean hissed as he poured another and sat down once more. “Why are you guys discussing this first thing in the morning? How? My brain isn’t even functioning.”

“She wakes up like this,” Gwen answered with a shrug.

“It’s just how she operates,” Jai waved it off.

“You’re both weird,” Dean sighed, sitting back with the mug of not-so-bad coffee just as the door to the kitchen opened.

“Let’s discuss eggs,” Jai grinned, eyes going from Gwen to Dean with a smile on her face.

Dean drew in a breath. “Please don’t.” 


End file.
